Forget Me Not
by NeKo Meow
Summary: ONE-SHOT.Three wishes Kahoko asked to Len as a return of her gift to him. V-day special.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own La corda D'oro or the characters on it._

* * *

**~Forget-Me-Not~**

_Three wishes, Kahoko asked to Len as a return of her gift to him._

* * *

The sun cradled in the cotton-like clouds. The sky was clear and blue hue spread across the horizon. People were busy beneath the painted pink shades of the trees, as its fragrance mingled in the breeze of February. Footsteps echoed in the place. A pair of shoes dancing and hopping on the ground to its next destination. Crimson strands ruffled, up and down, brushing the certain article of clothing a girl sported.

"Tsukimori-kun!" shouted the lady, continuing her hops toward the lad.

She paused exhaling, before her gaze met his.

"Why are you late?" he welcomed her with a glare.

The lady pouted. "Mou, I'm sorry, I-I…" her mind muddled with thoughts—possible pretext formed one by one, yet it seemed, it was not enough quenching his query. She pursed her lips.

He would grill her, well done, with reprimands if she said she _recklessly _forgot their meeting. It was planned four days before. The lad _graciously _accepted her invitation for a music exhibit in the plaza. She reasoned out that it would be better to visit the place with a fellow musician, thus they could talk more about music.

"We're going to be late." The blue haired lad muttered.

Kahoko snapped back, gaping. "Hmm…Tsukimori-kun…wait!"

Len looked at her. "What is it?"

The crimson head violinist jolted in her position. Her face grew warmer, and hue ricocheted on her cheeks. Her right hand shakily dived in her bag, making chaos on her things.

"Would you mind…?"

"W-wait…Anou...T-Tsukimori-kun, I have something to give to you," she said with a big smile on her face. "Found it."

"What is it—?"

"Here, Happy Valentine's Day, Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko chuckled and gave the little book to him.

"You didn't have to." He unthinkably replied. His little stupor ended when the lady pouted and eyes glittered with unshed tears. Emotion overflowed in one glance of her eyes—glance, that in a matter of an effortless glint, gave a fissure in his chest. "I-I…mean, I should be the one giving you that." He removed his stares at her.

"It's all right…I want to give it to you. Tsukimori-kun…"

Len returned his stare, converging with her owns.

"Thank you for always helping me."

Len sighed. "It's nothing. You don't have to thank me for anything. It's getting late, isn't the exhibit starting already?"

Kahoko gulped, fidgeting the book on her hand before she talked more. "A-about that." she exhaled, "There's no exhibit at all."

Len remained quiet, his eyes blazed in annoyance, merely telling that the girl owe him some explanation—a sound and reasonable elucidation that could on par with his liking. Kahoko gulped for the second time, sensing how intense his glare at her.

"I lied about the exhibit thing…"

"Hn?"

"I-I-I just want you to have a day off from those practices and being my tutor."

"Why do you have to lie? Did you know that I should be practicing right now and not wasting time—"

"That's the reason why I lied!" her hand gripped the book more. "I know you won't come if I tell you that I just wanted _to have a good time with you_…to relax and have fun."

A light sob prickled Len's ear. His eyes grew bigger as he watched as the girls unshed tears flowed on her cheeks. Len thinned his lips. "Why didn't you tell the truth in the first place?"

"You won't…"

"That would be your assumption."

Kahoko transferred her gaze at him, tears frozen and immobilized on her reddish cheeks.

"It can't be helped…" he said, grabbing the book in her hand. "It's inapt not to thank you for this present of yours."

"Really?" her eyes glittered.

Len sighed and nodded his head. "Yes," he muttered, half sigh.

"Thank you, thank you, Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko lightly leaped herself as she held Len's hand.

"Where are we going now?"

Kahoko paused and bowed her head. Her hand drooped toward her other hand, fidgeting the hem of her shirt.

"Do you want to say something?"

"A—hm…" Kahoko glanced back. "Nah, I know you wouldn't be interested, never mind."

"What is it?" Len demanded icily.

"Can I ask…something? Seven wishes?"

"No."

Kahoko pouted. "Five?"

"Three."

Kahoko sighed in defeat, nonetheless, gave a reassuring smile from her lips. "Fine, thank you again. Hmm…" she paused as though thinking. "My first wish would be…" she walked closer to his side, hand slid forward his arm as she slightly tugged him. "_**Stay here beside me**_."

"You know, you just wasted one of your wish. I'm still here."

"Nah, that's not what I mean. I want you to stay here as long as I want you to. You might leave me if you get irritated of any sort, so for assurance."

Len heaved another sigh. "Now that I am here, what's next?" he asked, massaging his sudden aching temples.

"Oh! Ice cream…I want one...can you…can you…? Two please."

Len glanced at her. His eyes merely shining the words _you've got to be kidding me._

Seemingly, the lady read his mind. Kahoko chuckled a little. "Please."

He did not complain more. He quietly strode toward the ice cream stand, heaving another exasperating sigh before buying.

Kahoko waited for the lad to return. Her golden eyes scrutinized the whole park view. Couples at the other side, chattering and doing _things_ that a couple would do—with that thought, hue crawled to her face, turning her attention to her distanced companion instead avoiding more embarrassment.

Len, on the other hand, was waiting for his turn to come. A kid, about four years of age, came and flaunted her pouting appearance.

"Mister, I'm first. Will you line properly?"

Shock invaded his mask, making his trained expression slightly turned goofy. "Pardon?"

"Sheesh, mister, are you deaf or what?" the kid positioned her little hand on her waist. "I said you're ruining the line."

"I'm sorry," was '_**The**_' Tsukimori Len could only say. He stepped backward, giving the kid her space. What could he do? He sighed once more. He could not just confront the kid. She was just a little child, Len might accuse as abuser if he did what he always do if somebody was blocking his way or any sort.

For about eternity, on Len's watch, he finally able to buy the ice cream…the _bothersome_ ice cream, he repeated in his mind. He gave the two ice creams to his companion.

"Thank you," she responded, smiling before shoving one back at him.

"It's yours, you said you want two."

"No, it's yours."

"I don't eat sweets."

"Sheesh, come on, just try it. It's good."

"It's not—"

Before he could finish his word, Kahoko already managed to shove the ice cream in his mouth.

"You can't return it back." She stifled her laugh, made her voice sounded innocent as convincing as possible.

"I—"

"And it is such a waste if you throw it away." She sustained.

No other option, Len gulped the taste of the ice cream. A tinge of vanilla pressed on his tongue. He was thankful Kahoko did not give the strawberry to him; if she did, the said ice cream would immediately meet the garbage bin. At least, the vanilla flavor does not taste that sweet, however not tasteless as well, like what he was accustomed with.

His face contorted to distaste; it was been ages when he ate his last sweets. However, as soon as he got use with the savor, his face unconditionally turned lighter, being relieved.

"Told you it's nice." Kahoko beamed.

Frown hastily joined his perfect expression, bullion eyes glared at the woman in front of him, until glint registered to it. "Don't move," he muttered.

Kahoko tilted her head sideways. What did he say? She asked mentally. "What do you me—" she paused, heart immediately danced against her ribs.

His left hand cascaded to her shoulder, tugging her closer to him.

Kahoko blinked, once, twice… thrice, her vision concentrated on his hand and how it made her shiver as though he was holding her shoulder, bare.

His hand began to move, from her shoulder, running upward to the side of her neck, up to her cheek.

Her face completely changed to what it seemed as '_**red**_'. Her breathing hitched up, and was not able to exhale the carbon dioxide in her lungs. Butterflies made known in her stomach, giving delicate tickles on it. She opted to close her eyes, bringing together the sensation she could feel.

His thumb grazed on the side of her lips, ending the contact. "There." Did it ruin everything?

Kahoko snapped her eyes open. "W-what?" she muttered between her quivering lips.

"You have some ice cream on your face."

Her face hued once more. "Y-You should have said it instead." She stuttered.

"I already removed it."

"B-but—"

"It's done." He looked away, seemingly, affected with her distress. "What now?"

Kahoko sighed. "You?" she asked, not looking as well.

"What you?"

"Where do you want to go? It's unfair if I'm the only one deciding here."

"Anywhere."

"There is so many anywhere here, we can't go in every _anywhere._" She mocked, laughing. At least, in the slightest, she felt comfortable again.

Len frowned. "Anywhere, everywhere…I'll be staying beside you anyway."

Kahoko gasped, but smiled afterwards. "Second wish…"

Len glanced at her, meeting her image.

"_**Please be happy**_."

"What kind of a ridiculous wish is that? You were supposed to wish for yourself and not for anybody's sake."

Kahoko shook her head, smile never leaving her lips. "I want it, that's my wish. I hope you grant it."

Len exhaled. "Fine, where do you want to go now?"

Kahoko stared at him. "Let's just stay here then."

"Let sit in the bench."

Kahoko nodded as they both went to have a sit.

"So, uhm…Tsukimori-kun, How does it feel that you're going to study abroad?" Kahoko started.

"It's unnecessary question."

"So…are you happy?"

Silence followed, it took a while before the young man was able to answer her. It seemed departing was difficult yet he needed to. "Anyone…would." He muttered, half sure.

"I'm asking you…are you?"

He did not answer more, his quiet response stopped her from asking. Kahoko held both of her hand, pressed at one another to hide its shaking. She bowed and let the silence consumed both of them. Her eyes unconsciously traveled across the young man beside her. Her sight met his, yet it didn't last long as she heaved her sight away, looking fixedly at the book at the side—the little book she bought for him. It was a simple pocket book, a compilation of great musicians and their works.

Tracing what she was looking at, Len gave a light _hn _to say the least, grabbing her attention and at the same time asking what it was. Kahoko hurriedly sit back, shoulder stiffened, face patched with pink shades.

"T-Tsukimori-kun…I forgot to tell you…" she muttered, exhaling before she continued. "There's something more in that book."

One brow arched, centimeter up. "It does?" he asked, inspecting. He flipped some pages before he stopped; question etched on his face. "What's this?"

"It's a flower."

"I know. What I meant, why are you giving me this? Is it supposedly me who should give you flower?"

She shook her head. "Nope, anyone can give flowers if they want to."

"I'm not familiar with this sort." He held the stem with his index and thumb. It was a tiny blue colored flower, made, as though, a bookmark in the book. By looking at it, Len could make sense that it was one of the wild flowers.

Wind caressed itself to the five blue petals of the flower, its minute appearance looked fragile and easy to break, thus Len needed to give more attention for it not to break.

"It's a _**forget-me-not**_…"

"Huh?" he might sound like '_not_' the Tsukimori Len but his shock state voiced his inner thoughts.

Kahoko chuckled, amused. She suppressed the next batch of chuckle once the famous glare reached her. She exhaled, calming herself. "It's the name of the flower, forget-me-not."

"Why did you give this to me?"

Kahoko did not answer but stood and turned to look at him.

As for Len, he mimicked her action as he stood and met her eyes. One regal eyebrow raised in query.

"Third and last wish…" she smiled. "There would be a time that you're going to leave…my last wish would be…" she strode closer, tiptoeing to reach his height.

Len slightly crouched for her reach. She smiled once more before whispering…

_Do not forget about me…Tsukimori-kun…_

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Len…Len…dear wake up…"

Sunlight slid through his eyes, making him grimaced a bit before he fully looked at his companion. His vision, still indistinct, did not fail to notice who the said companion was.

"M-Mother?" his croaky voice muttered, a tinge of inquiry outlined on it.

Misa Hamai's reassuring smile rushed. The old woman patted his cheek lightly, as though trying to ease the negative feeling inside him.

Len nodded his head, gazing back at his mother as a small smile festooned on his lips. It was difficult yet he managed to give the smile.

"We'll be waiting downstairs." She muttered, leaving.

Len merely let his eyes fixed at the remaining white clothes of his mother as it vanished in his mere eyes. He moved his hand, however just to find something in his grip. He cradled it in his fingers, wrapped securely as he did not want any scratch to defile it.

A cold frame glided on his fingers, Len stared at it. The smile, long forgotten in his face, thinned in one line, his heartbeat increased, in a throbbing way, as his eyes felt the sting and waters aching to fall down on his pale cheek.

He heaved a sigh, looked more intently at the seeming photo frame in his hold. The sunlight wiped the dullness on the frame, revealing a hue of crimson and pale color coordinated on it.

"Len, we're going to be late." Misa informed for the second time.

Len looked at his reflection on the frame's glass. He corrected his tie, for another round of preparing himself, and walked downstairs.

They, Len, Misa and her husband, went to their destination. For about a half of hour, they reached the so-called location. White was all it could see in the place; people donned in their white dresses, boy and girl, no one was exempted in the color of the day.

Len positioned himself at the side, contemplating—deep and profound. His musing cut when his mother tugged him away, placing him, like a piece of furniture, on his proper place.

He could hear the word _stay here,_ in unison with the music playing on the background. His heartbeat felt profound, heavy, as it seemed it could not beat in its weight. His skin turned warmer and he was, in no doubt, face flushed.

The music turned louder, the same as his heart falling and escalating with it. However, how loud it might be, he could not distinguish the song. His world stopped, everything came to halt, silence echoed, darkness surrounded the place. He could only see was the aisle in front of him…and the woman with her veil as though, giving the light in his darkness.

A little smile crept on his lips once his scrutiny paid off.

_**Stay here beside me…**_

_**Please be happy…**_

_**Do not forget about me…Tsukimori-kun…**_

The sound became clearer, a Felix Mendelssohn's composition playing in the organ.

The woman's view turned nearer in every note. His eyes glued at her, examining her expression, every detail engraving at the back of his mind, making a perfect copy of the woman in front of him. _"I will never forget about you…"_

He had left but returned. He did that not for him…but he did it for her. He came back to be with her…

His diminutive smile grew a little bigger. "_You're the only one that can make me happy…"_

_**Kahoko…will you marry me…?**__ Silence echoed, however, not long after, the words that was music to his ears reverberated in his senses. He never thought the word __**yes**__ could give much pleasure for him. He enclosed the gap between them, sealing the woman within his arm, giving promising verses of never letting her go._

In the time of their nuptial, there she was, standing just in front of him, reach was absolute possible. Her smile—the smile that already etched in his mind—gleamed at him.

_"Whether with or without that wish…"_ he smiled back, giving a light caress on her hand before taking it with his own. He faced his head to the altar together with the woman. "_I will stay by your side…_"

~***END***~

* * *

**Authoress' Note:** _Sorry it does not feel right. Very confusing and lack of plot, I know, I know. I have been away in writing stuff, my skills returned to zero. I am so sorry. I know it is not an excuse, but do bear with me. I will try to make it better. I hope I can do what I am saying now._

_Eyes felt the sting and waters aching to fall down on his pale cheek. Tears of joy…XD. Sorry about that. My mind is a complete mess._

_Feedbacks are highly appreciated._

_**~ScribblerNeKoMeow [PusaMyaw]**_

_**©2011**  
_


End file.
